The Aroma of Lavenders
by LaVeNdEr4
Summary: ((My first LotR ficcy)) Legolas meets a she-elf named Asreila. She is a prisoner of Norcomic, but is too scared to call for help. Can Legolas help free her and reunite her with her family? AU [ Please excuse my summary, I'm not the greatest.]
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The cold night air blew lightly through the tree's and stirred the leaves that lay upon Rivendell's forest floors. Elrond paced back and forth, awaiting for what was to come. Just as he expected, a figure emerged from the dark forest and glided up the steps.   
  
"So I pressume you've agreed to comply with my wishes Elrond?"   
  
"I cannot appease your wishes Norcomic, but turn them down respectively. You know that it is not possible for you and yours to return to Rivendell after what you have done." Elrond explained.   
  
Norcomic stared at him for a moment before speaking softly, "You dissappoint me Elrond. I would have thought you'd agree to such a small asking--"  
  
"Small asking! You've served the Dark Lord! There is no way for us to forgive you!" Elrond roared, "Now you must leave Rivendell, I don't want to hear from you again!"  
  
Norcomic looked at Elrond calmly, "As you wish Elrond." With that he turned and walked back into the forests, Elrond watching until he was sure that Norcomic was gone.  
  
As he went back into the palace, a feeling of fear and saddness over took him.  
  
"Asreila!" Elrond ran to his daughters chambers and searched for his yougest daughter. He pulled the covers back to find a single lavender lying there.   
  
In the next bed, Arwen awoke with a start, "Father, what is it?"  
  
"Asreila..she's gone....."  
  
((A/N: Lemme know if you guys like it. I'm kinda scared to post..LOL)) 


	2. You can trust me

Chapter 1: "You can trust me..."  
The Misty Mountains were filled with life. A soft hum floated with the wind as the scent of lavenders filled the air. A she-elf walked along the shore of a small stream before finding a fallen log. She slowly climbed onto it and crossed to a meadow on the other side. SLowly, she bent down and stuck her nose against the flowers, taking in their beautiful aroma.   
  
As the she-elf lied back in the meadow, she sang as old elvish song to herself, and whomever else might be listening.   
Off in the woods, an elf rode along on his horse. As he passed by a stream, he stopped to cool himself. Just as he bent down to splash his face with water, his horse took off.  
  
"Arod!" he called after his steed.   
  
Arod kept going and he followed, slowly catching up until he encountered a meadow. He took slow, small steps when he saw another being with Arod. It was a girl. She had long, dark hair, and a gentle and calming aura.  
  
She slowly stroked Arod's mane and saw him out of the corner of her eye. Her hand was taken aback as she slowly took a step backwards.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I'm sorry if I frightened you," he said soothingly.   
  
The girl looked over him for a moment, "Who are you? I have had yet to encounter any good here."  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. And you?" he asked, bowing respectively.  
  
"Asreila," she replied softly, walking back up to Arod and stroking his mane.   
  
Legolas nodded and watched the passion in her eyes as she caressed Arod's neck. The horse nuzzled against her cheek and she smiled.  
  
"His name is Arod," Legolas said.   
  
Asreila smiled, "That's a beautiful name."  
  
Legolas' bright blue eyes searched her eyes for meaning, "You said that you haven't seen any good within these parts. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"  
  
Asreila blushed and looked away, "To tell the truth Legolas of Mirkwood, I have not a clue as to why I am here.."  
  
He looked at her confused, "Where are your living quarters?"  
  
"Just beyond this meadow, and through those trees in the cottage."  
  
"Do you live by yourself?"   
  
Asreila hesitated, "Do you ask so many questions?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "I apologize, it's just odd to hear of a she-elf living by herself."  
  
Asreila nodded, "I know...I know..."  
  
She returned her attention to Arod as Legolas watched, "Would you like to go for a ride?"   
  
Asreila looked into his eyes questionably.  
  
"You can trust me," he said, outreaching his hand for hers. Something in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth. He lifted her up onto the horse and he climbed on behind her.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked as he went to reach his arms around her.  
  
"Oh no! Go ahead," Asreila said as he reached forward and grabbed the reins.  
  
The two of them slowly rode along and talked quietly. As the sun started to set, Asreila realized what was going to happen to her.  
  
"Legolas, I have to go back!" she replied fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong? Do you sense something?" he asked as Arod turned and Legolas looked around for any coming danger.  
  
Asreila shook her head and closed her eyes, "No, just....just, I have to go back."  
  
Without asking, Legolas started back to the meadow where they were before. He went over ways in his head to ask what was troubling her, but nothing seemed right.   
  
As they reached the quite meadow, Legolas dismounted his horse then lifted Asreila down.   
  
"May I walk you to the cottage?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, I can manage on my own," she said, with tears.   
  
"What is troubling you Asreila? You fear of something, what is it?" Legolas asked as he looked into her eyes for an answer.  
  
She shook her head and thanked him, "Diola lle....I must go."  
  
She ran off into the small trees that grew before the shores of the stream. Legolas went to follow but couldn't see where she went. Sadness filled his heart as he whispered, "Tira ten' rashwe!" (Be careful.)   
  
Asreila slowly and quietly walked back into the cottage. Her keen eyes searched for anything that might take harm upon her as she walked towards her room.  
  
"Lord wants you!" something growled as it leapt out from behind her and grabbed her. 


	3. This Isn't My Past

((O/T-I've been reading a lot of reviews, not just for my fiction, but for others too. And I've been noticing that a lot of writers have been getting constructive criticism. Believe me, I am all for that, because I love to hear how I can better my writings so people enjoy them better. But some of you have gone a little far. Before you actually press the "submit review" button, think about how you would feel getting the review you just put. I'm not telling you that you HAVE to do this, but it would be nice maybe to word your criticism a little bit nicer. Then maybe the writer you're trying to help will actually take their time to listen to their input and better their stories. Thank You.))   
  
Anyways....back to "The Aroma of Lavenders"   
  
Chapter 3: "This isn't my past..."   
  
"Where were you?" Norcomic roared as he paced back and forth.  
  
Asreila looked back at him, trying to think of the right answer, "I was just in the meadow...."  
  
"Don't lie to me! I sent my orc's looking for you!" he bellowed over her, "They found you no where near the meadow!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Norcomic. I wandered further, beyond the meadows. I let my curiosity get the better of me. Please forgive me," Asreila begged.  
  
"Were you with anybody? Did you speak to anyone?" Norcomic asked demandingly.   
  
Asreila shook her head.   
  
Norcomic looked over her then turned to the orc's, "Bring her to her room. I don't want her getting out tonight!"   
  
The orc's grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the tunnel underneath the cottage.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Legolas rode quietly through the forest before finally reaching Rivendell. He dismounted Arod and brought him to a fresh patch of grass.  
  
"What troubles you so cousin?" Arwen asked as she stood on a balcony above him.  
  
He looked up at her, startled at first, "A girl.."   
  
Arwen laughed, "Having girl troubles, are you?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "It's not that Arwen. I met her this afternoon in the Misty Mountains. She was wonderful; yet, something troubled her about getting back to her cottage when I took her for a ride with Arod. It worry's me."  
  
"Oh Legolas, I'm sure she did not want to worry her family," Arwen assured.  
  
"She said nothing of a family. I asked her of her living quarters, and she said that she lived with herself. That strikes somewhat as odd to me," Legolas pondered before Elrond approached him.  
  
"Legolas! Dear nephew, will you be accompanying us for supper?" Elrond asked joyfully.  
  
Legolas nodded with a plastered smile on his face.  
  
"I shall recommend that you go and clean up. It shall be served in just a few," Elrond bowed his head as he turned to go back inside, "I hope to see you there as well Arwen?"  
  
"Of course father," she smiled as she leaned over the balcony.  
  
Legolas smiled at the two then ran off to the room he was staying in.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Asreila paced back and forth in her room as tears streamed down her face. She tried to remember anything leading to her past.  
  
"What did you do to me?" she screamed as she fell to the floor.  
  
She cried herself out before slowly getting up and looking around her room. This wasn't the place of her past, that much she was sure of. She made her way to the the bathtub and drew a warm bath, adding oils and lighting candles.  
  
Though her mind kept wondering about her past and why she was here, her heart wandered off to another. . .   
  
((A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but my mind has been elsewhere. I'll try to get a better one up tomorrow! Please review!!)) 


	4. The Endfor now

Hey Guys--  
  
Okie, so as some of you might have noticed, I haven't been writing. Well, I decided I didn't have correct knowledge of the Middle Earth and everything. So, I decided I'm going o finish reading the books and then I'll re-write this story! Hopefully it'll sound better and appeal you guys more!! Talk to ya soon!!  
  
xoxox-ash 


End file.
